Sexual Tensions
by Shiro6789
Summary: It's a world meeting again, and America feels really weird...did France slip something into the drinks (again)? Because Florida seems to be excited by everything. Especially the lovely, British voice of a certain English country...UsUk, America turned on by almost everyone, boyxboy. Poor America.


America sighed. Everyone was fighting (again), nothing was getting done. Not to mention some other things. He restrained himself from glancing to his right, again, and tried to ignore the sexual tension. It didn't help that England smelled so...so _delicious._ Like something he'd just love to push down onto the ground, rip his pants off and they'd—

No, no, no. America shook his head, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like that, and he _especially_ did not want Florida down there getting too excited, at least, not here. (He could have fun at Disneyland all he wanted back home, but definitely not here.) Not at a world meeting, of all things.

"Would you bloody stop it!" America was drawn out of his thoughts by an angry voice, followed by a pouting France.

"Ah, but mon chèr, is it so bad that I love you?"

England rolled his green eyes in exasperation. "You love _everyone,_" he retorted. America's breath caught at hearing that voice, that sexy British voice which made him want to do bad things to its owner.

"America, are you alright?" The country nearly jumped out of his seat as said sexy British voice sounded a bit too close to him, turning around to face England. "You've barely even talked today."

"Y-yeah, I'm totally f—"

"Oh, is America-chan not feeling well today?" France appeared on his other side, also much too close for comfort. America swallowed again, he hated to admit it, but the Frenchman was also pretty attractive, even if not in the way that England was. Oh god, and now all the other countries were crowding around him, China and Japan and Germany and even Canada, who everyone ignored, everyone but Italy (who was too busy making pasta in his portable kitchen to notice). Did...did they all have to be so freaking hot? Wait, what was he thinking?... Everyone was just_ so close_ and dammit if they didn't look sexy, which didn't feel right to America at all, and their voices were all blending as they looked at him with concern and said things he wasn't hearing right—

"I'm fine! Really, I am! I-I gotta go for a moment, be back later!" America jumped out of his chair and bolted for the door, throwing it open and racing down the hallway as fast as possible. He ran for a few minutes, taking as many turns as possible and quite glad that England's house was so big, before skidding to a stop to catch his breath.

"Ugh..." he muttered to himself, leaning against the wall. He shouldn't be feeling like this, and neither should his dick. He'd been around the others countless times and Florida had never acted this way, so why was it doing this now—

"America!" England turned the corner to see the other country with his back to him, hunched over.

"Dammit!" America swore under his breath, turning around halfway to face England. "Er...hey."

"America, what the bloody hell are you doing?! You just ran away from us without no warning in the middle of a world meeting! Honestly...you may have become independent, but I thought I raised you better than that!" England's green eyes glared at America, arms crossed.

"Sorry...should I go back now...?"

England sighed. "Are you really fine, America? You look a bit off...there's no shame in asking for help." He stepped closer, putting a hand on America's shoulder.

"D-don't touch me!" America yelped, jerking away from the hand and trying to hide his reddening face. "Um..."

"You really aren't fine, are you?" England asked, one eyebrow raised. Damn, why couldn't England just stop talking, with that stupid sexy British voice? And maybe not be so close, either...America wasn't so sure how much longer he could hold himself back. "America—"

With a quick movement America whirled around and slammed England into the wall, blushing intensely and using his body to keep the older country in place. "Why do you have to be so _sexy_ today, Iggy?"

England struggled to no avail against America's grip on him. "P-pardon? You..what—" He was cut off as America's lips crashed down into his, preventing any further speech.

England made a small noise in the back of his throat as America deepened his kiss, sliding his tongue into England's mouth. One hand reached up to entangle its fingers in the soft blonde hair, as England moved his tongue against America's too.

They broke apart a few moments later, breathing heavier. A string of saliva hung between them; England wiped away the spit around his mouth with his free hand.

"Oh, dammit...England, I'm s—"

"You bloody git," England interrupted, before shutting up America completely with a kiss of his own.

**_[[Omake]]_**

"France...what did you put in America's drink today?" England asked after the meeting was over. France just winked at him.

"Oh, only the same thing I put in everyone else's drink!" he replied cheerily, breezing out of the room. England looked down at his untouched cup of tea, caterpillars—ahem, _eyebrows_ drawn together angrily.

"I'm very glad I didn't drink my tea today..." he muttered under his breath.

**_[[Omake 2]]_**

A knock at the door roused England from his book. "Just a moment!" he called, putting his book down and heading towards the door, not bothering to disguise his surprise when he opened it to find America standing there.

"America!..."

"Yeah...England..." America shifted around awkwardly on his feet, trying not to look at England's face. "About the other day, uh, I thought about it and maybe I should, like, apologize or something...so here's a hamburger!" He held out a paper bag from McDonald's.

England stood there for a moment, thinking, before letting a smile spread across his face (albeit a mischievous one). "Thank you, America. It was nice of you to come over and apologize...though you didn't need to," he added under his breath. "Why don't you come in for a bit, seeing as you're here already?"

"Uh..." America shrugged. "Sure, dude." He stepped in, England following him after shutting the door and locking it...securely. _(Tehe)._

* * *

**I have not written in such. a long. time. So thanks for putting up with my sucky writing here ^^'**

**Every review gives another 20 points to Gryffindor and feeds a hungry kitten. :3**


End file.
